The Tragedy That We Share
by RadicalEdward6
Summary: (Formerly La Tragédie Que Nous Partageons. I revised once more so decided it would be best as a fresh story so I deleted the old and uploaded it as new.) AU. We end up losing the ones we love in one way or another. But which is worse, losing them to death or losing them to someone else? (*Rated T for now; dark content and possible triggers for survivors of abuse.*)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything to do with InuYasha. The only thing that belongs to me is the storyline.

A/n: This is my second revision on this story, this time it's actually tolerable! Sorry for the horrendousness of the previous versions.

*POSSIBLE TRIGGER ALERT FOR ABUSE SURVIVORS* There is dark content in this story and I would like to be polite and warn any possible survivors out there just in case it were to bring up any bad memories. Read with caution. (It's not very graphic but it is part of the story and begins this chapter.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chocolate brown eyes widened in the dark, searching for anything to focus on to distract from this unspeakable moment. But no such luck would be found tonight. The bedroom only held darkness for her.

Although the blackness blanketing the room couldn't compare to the coal color of his mane that waved down around him and weaved it's way onto her. It danced across her face, the scent choking her as her nose was caressed by the strands. Her mouth pursed tight as to not let another part of him violate her as well, even if it was only hair. Back and forth it went with him, in a sickening motion.

Her hands clutched the sheets in little balls waiting for this torture to end.

One more violent thrust and it was over.

He left in a hurry.

The pale girl stood up shakily, collecting her articles of clothing. As if in a trance she put them on. Not bothering to fix her hair or makeup she exited the dark room and descended a flight of stairs.

Nothing looked familiar. She couldn't feel parts of her body. And others she could feel too much of.

As she walked around some people would stop dancing once they took notice of her appearance. But they would continue after a moment. After all it was a party, they were young. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see a girl completely trashed and disheveled.

The shell of a girl eventually found her way out the front door and onto the porch where her friends were hanging out. Upon seeing her they became alarmed.

A white haired boy was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened to you? We looked everywhere for you! We figured you ditched us and went home." He made a sound of annoyance. "Figures. You were off somewhere getting loaded."

One of the girls sitting, bearing a striking resemblance to the injured girl, stood to yell at the boy's indecency.

"How dare you talk to my cousin and YOUR girlfriend like that! We've been through enough in the past couple years! So what if she wants to ditch your grumpy ass and go get wasted? What's so wrong with that? Aren't you pretty trashed yourself?"

As they continued to fight the girl wavered there.

"Hun, are you ok?" Another dark haired girl spoke up now.

Still rocking a little, the girl lurched over the railing of the porch and started vomiting atop some unfortunate shrubs.

"Kikyou!" was all she heard before she fell backwards and into more darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pale beauty known as Kikyou slouches at an unattractive wooden desk. It's surrounded by many others exactly like it. She scratches into the cheap, yellowish wood with a pen, carving little doodles of monsters hoping to make it more attractive.

A hand springs on her shoulder from behind and she jumps, causing the pen to go flying. It clanks against the hard floor as it's fall comes to an end.

Seething, Kikyou swirls around to see her friend Miroku's violet eyes peering at her a little shocked.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you, we're just so surprised to actually see you in school is all!" He fumbles slightly with his words, unnerved by the girl's glare at him.

"Yeah, but forget this doofus, I'm stoked you're actually here!" Sango interjects as she pulls up a seat next to Kikyou.

Just then as Sango rambles on about the latest gossip of the morning, a white haired boy enters the classroom.

Kikyou averts her eyes after his golden orbs catch sight of her.

The incident had been two years ago but that darkness never left the poor girl.

He had though.

He didn't know the truth to be fair. She hadn't told him.

No one of importance believed her. Her girlfriends did, but why should he be shamed with that? Everyone loves to blame the girl, especially since she was at a party drinking by her own free will. Victims always get the blame.

Her mind started to wander, landing on when he confronted her about the incident shortly after it had occurred.

"_So you were screwing around with HIM at that party?! That's why you ditched us? Cause that's what I keep hearing from tons of people at the party. They saw you go into a room with him!"_

_Kikyou choked back tears and the lump in her throat. She wanted to tell him but what would that change? It was better this way. So she clenched her jaw and lowered her head hoping to hide the truth. Praying he would just give up and leave._

"_You don't have anything to say? You know what, have fun being a fucking slut. We're clearly over."_

_And he stormed away, leaving her sitting under that old tree in the park where she sobbed for the rest of the day._

Snapping fingers broke her daydream and she lifted her head from her hands with a small jump.

"Sorry, you sure are jumpy today. Well I have some joints we can smoke at lunch. You in?" Sango smiles at her.

With a smirk Kikyou nods her head.

She was never one to turn down a high.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Alright there is the new chapter one. It's a bit rushed so sorry if it's lame or there's grammatical errors. I just wanted to get it out there! Review if you please!


End file.
